


Meeting

by jubjub



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Raven Reyes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: ALPHA OMEGA DYNAMICS - set in ancient roman inspired societyReally wanted to try the Alpha Omega idea but-Ancient Rome.





	Meeting

Exhausted as I was, I stood from the waiting chair over to the wide table, I set down the rag I'd just used to wipe down my brow, slick with sweat. I could barely feel past the raging heat boiling under my skin. I could smell the Fair Lady of the house. My betrothed.

I was born to an Alpha, male, somewhat powerful senate member and raised with an obscene amount of caretaker-betas. Plebeians as they're referred to by someone of my status. My mother would have them each removed when she caught wind of my father sleeping with them, no matter the age or sex or look, even weight, my father would eventually force himself upon them, unless they were pretty, if they were he would treat them like a lover of sorts. Twisted was what it was. I had become somewhat indifferent to the constant new faces watching me bathe, or cleaning my bed sheets.

I didn't like what my father did, but only when I had too presented as alpha did my father tread lightly, for now I was the firstborn alpha and his other offspring no longer held much value. I had never met any of them so I didn't even know if he had any, in fact, I hadn't met him in nearly 10 years, he had attended my ninth birthday party and wished me fair tide, and for the luck of gods that I become an alpha, It was merely convention that he visit me sometime after I was 16, when most alphas or omegas present in features, but he hadn't arrived, and I hadn't presented, I was late blooming.

So when at 18 I had become feverish, the latest beta maid ran wildly out of my halls into the west-wing, where my father supposedly worked, he joyously waddled, fat bellied, into my halls to greet me, face smiling with an almost perverse gladness, like he had just gotten away with murder, his stained robes sat tightly wound over his chest in mockery to his once well shaped body and tightened further still as he inhaled as though he had finished a days plebeian work, as though he'd done something exhaustive, I had felt like I'd met him for the first time.

I had heard mostly of him from the betas, my mother had sometimes told me a tale of his intelligence, but his grubby fat fingers grabbing mine and thanking me for being an alpha felt disgusting, not aristocratic, not intelligent, but gross. It was as though he was thanking himself, his own seed. I held my tongue and now I was months later, stood, sweating profusely and being stared down by the father omega of my future wife.

My father had quickly arranged my marriage to another child borne of a senate member, which made me think i'd be marrying someone just like myself, which did not help to settle my nerves. She was apparently a well raised, well fed and mostly obedient omega, the mother alpha even offered some gentle handed betas to stand beside our marriage bed in case she misbehaved. I had declined politely and barely held the thin smile when my father had laughed and told them 'if I needed he had plenty at home'. I couldn't comprehend why they had laughed.

But now with the omegas fathers eyes boring into me I realised perhaps he was just a very smart omega and that his laugh was purely political. I felt my robes were suddenly a lot tighter, and I wanted to leave, I looked at the father and gulped down the nerves that had clogged my throat to ask his name once more, I had heard it when I entered but could not for the life of me remember it.

Once our eyes locked I could no longer remember what I had just wanted to ask, all I could see was a reflection of my own discomfort, the same eyes I imagine I show my father each time I remember a beta waving me a goodbye, sometimes bruised or battered, limping, and I just looked down at the floor in an less than alpha expression. My knees almost buckled as my fat fathers hand slapped against my back and he bellowed "Raise that head, Anya, you're a proper alpha soon!"

  
As my head lifted I purposefully did not look towards the omega father and instead looked up at the alpha mother, she was beautiful, golden haired, sharp jaw but wrinkled skin, the kind of beauty you could hope for when you're old. "Yes." I responded, although I knew my father would just continue conversation without realising I had replied. Suddenly I could smell her again and I was sure I would become hard were I to be not clenching my hand and blood swarming in my head.

She had appeared in the waiting room of their home, she looked nothing alike the parent and I would have complained were she not incredibly beautiful herself, I would have ignored even if they had told me she was one of their bastard children, but my father had already apparently asked because when I began hearing what was said the mother was saying "Shes an orphan of Sevia. We have raised her well I'm sure you can tell."

"I can." My father gleefully responded and I had almost tasted bile rise from my throat.

"Your name?" I began, finally finding my tongue again,

"Raven." She didn't look pleased with me and I felt myself want to leave all over again, a marriage to a beautiful omega sounded incredible until I realised that she might not find me so delightful.

My father smiled and suddenly engaged the other alpha, the mother, "Sevia and whom?" as though the girl stood across the room were deaf, or a product at market "Surely you must know I cant let my sole Alpha marry to one not of the senate-"

"Dont be foolish, we have her birth scroll, born of Sevia and Zoticus. A good senate member, he just never the time for an omega heir, what with his three heirs to his newer mate."

"Ah a splendid deal for my girl." he smirked, he had started sweating too and I could tell his stench was a want for sex and I knew my smile did not reach my eyes, which all of a sudden slid back to the omega father on the seating area. He sensed my eyes and caught me in a stare that was no longer as uncomfortable, he resigned and looked at my father and I understood. He was disgusted by the smell of sweat.

"Get the scroll." said the mother, clicking at a nearby beta who scampered quickly to the doorway, "So shall we discuss the dowry at the debate table?" They laughed, and my father gleefully followed after her as though this were all fun and games. Now it was me, the two omegas and two betas stood waving palms to create breeze. I hadn't looked back at either omega till the father laughed, grabbed at a jug of water and walked to me.

"Drink." he smiled, "You look horrendous." I had almost laughed, but remembered the formality of it all and a repressed smile tugged at my cheeks. I took the cup and gave thanks, the omega almost gawped at me and suddenly I realised I'd been raised by betas. Alphas thanking Omegas did not happen, nor Alphas or Omegas thanking betas, and Betas thanked everyone. I had become flustered and when the omega girl, Raven, began to snort I felt my cheeks redden.

"I might actually bare to live with you" Raven laughed,


End file.
